1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for power tool (such as table saw) and more particularly, to a mobile power tool stand that can conveniently be set between a received status and an extended status with less effort.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a stand 2 for supporting a table saw 1. The stand 2 comprises a table board 3 to which the table saw 1 is fastened, a frame 4 fixedly fastened to the bottom side of the table board 3, a first retaining device 4a provided at one side of the frame 4, a pair of first legs 5 each having one end respectively pivoted to the frame 4, and the other end provided with a second retaining device 5a, a pair of second legs 6 respectively pivoted to the first legs 5, a handle 6b fastened to one end of each of the second legs 6, a locating pin 6a provided at each second leg 6 and spaced between the handle 6b and the pivoted joint between the first legs 5 and the second legs 6, and a pair of wheels 7 respectively pivoted to the frame 4. FIG. 1 shows the stand 2 set in the extended status to support the table saw 1 in the operation position where the first retaining device 4a is fastened to the locating pin 6a at each second leg 6. FIG. 2 shows the stand 2 set in the received status where the first legs 5 and the second legs 6 are closely attached together, and the second retaining device 5a is fastened to the locating pin 6a. 
The aforesaid stand 2 is functional. However, when changing the stand 2 from the extended status shown in FIG. 1 to the received status shown in FIG. 2, it requires the assistance of two persons to overcome the weight of the table saw 1. If one person wishes to receive the stand 2 from the extended position, the person must have one leg stopped at the second legs 6 to provide a fulcrum, and then pull the handle 6b upwards to force the wheels 7 into contact with the floor. However, the table saw 2 and the stand 1 may fall to the ground suddenly if the person cannot bear the weight of the table saw 1 during the action of receiving the stand 2 to tilt the table saw 1. Therefore, it is not recommended to receive the stand 2 by one person.
Further, because the second retaining device 5a lays open to the outside during the status shown in FIG. 1, a passing-by person may stumble over the second retaining device 5a. 
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mobile power tool stand that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.